The Mix!
by AlterEgo-MyMiddleName
Summary: OkayBasically, The Flock isn’t the Flock anymore though they act the same and basically are the same except they don’t have wings, but have special powers and stuff.REVIEW!Read first tho,obviously!
1. Prologue

Akay- so I was sitting in Spanish(I didn't know what he was saying anyway!) and was thinking. I picked up a pen- don't know who's it was really…but watevs- and started to write. And yea- this is it. This is my high school education:

* * *

Prologue:

3rd person pov(wont happen after this):

They don't know what it's like to normal- to have wings. Everybody has wings- thats normal now. They were taken from their families before they got the chance. Their still freaks on the run- but aren't quite the same.

Now they're just six kids and an oddly human-like dog, on the run with nothing but themselves and their powers.

That was the only good part about being experimented on, you got cool powers. And you gained an unlikely family in the process.

When the six kids were born- all at different times- they were taken from their biological families and brought to the Academy. From there, they were tested and prodded with needles and locked in cages-treated like animals.

But instead of being given wings, like in their dreams- their wings were taken from them.

The only thing that stayed the same was their powers and each other.

-Max(imum Ride)-the beautiful, bold, strong leader of the Mix. She has the ability to travel at supersonic speeds no machine can ever match- as well as the ability to heal physical wounds.

-Fang- the strong, silent-tall, dark, and handsome- type. He has unique abilities. He can mimic and absorb the powers of others- giving him virtually any power he wishes. He can also shape-shift and control the weather.

-Iggy- Handsome strawberry blonde haired, blue eyed teen. At least he would have blue eyes- if he wasn't blind. He is the modern day superman- and I don't mean he helped a little old lady cross the street-he's literally superman, like the movie, along with a few other powers.

-Gassy-adorably blonde haired, blue eyed boy( looks like his biological sister Angel).He has the ability to control fire. He's basically a human torch. He can also walk through walls.

-Nudge-quirky, beautiful, chatter-box, and socialite. She has the power to trace the past of objects. Her newly developed power is her voice- big shocker right? Her voice is weapon now- not just something she uses so you can hear her ramble on and on about a shoe lace.

-Angel-same physical features as Gassy- being actual siblings and all. She can-well, here's a list:

read minds

mind control-Celeste and Total are the best, best, best!!(Sorry-she made me say that!)

breathe underwater

talk to fish

There's probably more we don't know about though. Oh, well.

Sure, all these powers seem pretty cool-hey, even I wouldn't mind a few! But the circumstances under which they were they were forcefully given is far too cruel.

As of now, the Mix is running for their lives-literally since most of them can't fly.

But enough of introductions- you're here for the story-their story.

Now I'll go back to being a voice- Max is waking up.

Sincerely,

The Voice(who's real name is Benedict-but don't tell Max that!)

Okay-Basically, The Flock isn't the Flock anymore- though they act the same and basically are the same- except they don't have wings, but have special powers and stuff. Their still running from Erasers though, but because they escaped from the Academy- which is the school, but I changed it to academy. The Flock is called The Mix- for lack of creativity. Instead of being mutated to have wings, they had their wings taken away- in their world, everybody has wings, it's the new ' normal' or ' human'.

* * *

So….yeah.should I continue- or throw this idea in the trash? Your call. 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, Chapter one coming atcha!

* * *

**Chaptero uno!**

Max's POV

" Ssh- don't wake her up!"

"I won't! Do you think I'm stupid!"

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?"

I heard a thud and then-" Shut-up freak."

Fang and Iggy. I knew it was them from their voices.

They had been acting really weird lately. Sneaking away from camp bright and early in the morning, and coming back two hours later- with nothing in their hands.

It had started four days ago, after our last run-in with the bad guys. The Erasers had pinned our location-once again. Don't ask me how they do it- they just do. And that's all I know- all I really care to know.

We've been on the run for three years. Ever since we were 11, Fang and I have been the leaders of the others. I guess you could we're like their parents in a way- but in reality, we're just their older siblings. And I like it that way.

Anyway, before our last mishap with the Erasers, we had just barely escaped the Academy for the umpteenth time. I know- we're idiots for continually going back there, but we needed info. And I felt really bad for those kids still stuck there.

We had been them once, but we were freed by our "ally". Chyea right! We found out that our "ally"-our "friend" was really a scum-sucking, back stabbing, piece of-

_Whoa, calm it down Max._

I opened my eyes, mumbling as I sat up-" I'll show you calm-"

I looked around our makeshift home- one of many.

Angel and Total were curled up next to the remains of last night's fire, with Gassy not far.

Nudge was- actually I didn't see Nudge anywhere!

I stood up saying her name.

" Nudge?" I called, trying not to wake up the youngest members of the Mix.

I turned around, looking everywhere.

" Nudge, this is not funny! Get out here now!"

I heard a crunch of leaves under someone's boot- and whipped around- to see Nudge come out from behind a tree.

I sighed and stared at her.

" What? Jeeze Max."

I sighed again and sat back down, watching Nudge lay down to go back to sleep.

Iggy and Fang still weren't back, but that wasn't a surprise. They wouldn't be back for another hour or so.

**Where do they go anyway?**

_That's for them to know and you to find out._

**Yeah? When? ' cause all this sneaking off is really starting to bug me!**

_With patience, you'll get very far._

**But with impatience, you'll get there faster! Ha!**

Silence. I just love it when the almighty Voice doesn't have a comeback!

I laid back down, still wondering where the guys were going- and why they kept it a secret- not a very good one, since I knew about it!

About five minutes later, I drifted off to sleep.

1 hour later:

The next time I woke up- it was by an oddly dark dove landing right next to me.

It started to change- to morph into the familiar figure of Fang.

You could always tell when a certain animal was a certain best friend of mine because it was always slightly darker than it should be.

Fang- now looking like Fang again- stood up and stretched his back.

He turned to me and offered his hand- never saying a word.

"Come on Max- I've got something to show you."

I reached out and took his hand so he could help me up.

"What about the others….."

I trailed- because I realized, they weren't there- they were gone!

I looked back to Fang- who was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a grin.

I guess I looked pretty stupid-' cause Fang started laughing, making the world a better place.

_Ha! You do have feelings for Fang!_

**No I don't! Shut-up!**

" For someone as fast as you- you sure are slow!"

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm- which just made him smile more.

He tugged my hand, pulling me toward the trees.

" Come on slow poke."

He lead me through the trees, never letting go of my hand.

" Fang?"

" Mmhhmm?"

" Where are we going?"

" You'll see…"

I started to worry- 'cause that's what I do- that we were getting too far away from camp.

I mean- I trusted Fang with my life, mainly because he's saved it a few times before.- but he was leading me pretty deep into the forest.

Fang started to walk faster and faster, until we were running.

" Come on Max- keep up!"

I laughed, picking up speed-" Me? Keep up? You forget sometimes that I have super speed sometimes!"

This time he laughed, slowing down to a stop.

He turned me so I was in front of him. He stood behind me, and put his hands over my face- guiding me slowly forward.

Two more feet and we stopped again.

I heard leaves rustling and- water.

" Fang, where are we?"

He pulled his hand away- revealing the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen.

It flowed down into a deep ravine. The sun shown down on the water, making a rainbow.

I was speechless.

Fang came closer behind me- and whispered in my ears-

" Happy Birthday Maximum Ride"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!"

Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, Angel, and even Total came out of various places surrounding the ravine, each one-except Total- holding a sign that Read happy birthday or throwing confetti.

Each one- except Fang, who stood off in the back. But I could see the smile in his dark eyes.

That's not just a smile Max…

Yeah? Then what is it?

Oh, now that's the question isn't it?

I ignored the Voices annoying comments- just letting myself enjoy my birthday.

To be honest- I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. So this was even more special- because it meant my family had remembered.

" Actually- we forgot too Max, sorry. This was all Fang's idea."

" Angel!" Fang and I both said this- for different reasons though.

I looked over at him and met his eyes. He held my gaze and smiled- only for me to see though.

" Yeah- that's why we've been sneaking off. To get the confetti and find the best place to surprise you. That was all Fang though too."

I heard Iggy say this, but I was still looking at Fang.

" Really?" I said quietly.

For some reason- the idea of Fang doing all this for me, made me feel- weird. But in a good way. I don't know how to explain it- but I like it.

Fang nodded- never moving his eyes.

"Thank you- all of you. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

They all smiled-or were about too- because right then our favorite person dropped by-

"Oh, I think you could have Max."

Ari- Happy birthday to me.

* * *

This is Chapter 1- the other one was the prologue. Yeah- so...your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is done! Already! I'm just amazing like that!!

Enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter Two!**

I took a deep breath, trying not to loose that little happy place still inside me.

"You might as well give up now and spar you pathetic looking friends the humiliation!"

It wasn't working…..

I turned to face Ari, and his hairball crew.

"Oh, you should talk. Have you looked in a mirror lately? 'Cause honestly- I think your looks alone would scare anyone."

Of course, Ari took my little comment personally.

He charged at me, his cronies splitting up to take on my Mix.

Since I have super speed, fighting Ari is cake. He's as awkward as a hippo with wings.(random- I know!)

I sped over to the right and stood behind Ari as he recovered from rushing at air.

Fast as lightning, I swung out and punched Ari in the stomach, kicking him in the face as he doubled over.

**Well, one down-twelve to go.**

_Pace yourself Max._

**Yeah, yeah.**

I did a quick lap around, helping the younger kids even though they really didn't need it.

Angel was telling Erasers to drown themselves or run into trees.

Nudge was driving the Erasers crazy! Since their part dog/wolf, she made her voice as high pitched as a dog whistle.

And Gassy- well, he was on fire. Literally. He was lit on fire, and would set them on fire too by walking through them.

**Whoa, gonna have to watch him more closely.**

I stopped mid stride, startling a nearby Eraser. I just stood there and stared at it, eyebrow raised. Before it could even blink, I had knocked him out.

I looked over at Iggy, who was sitting cross legged on the floor- an invisible force field around him. All of a sudden, he started to glow- and it looked as though the air around him was bending.

**I've never seen this before….**

And just like that- WHOOSH- all the drawn energy was released, throwing the Erasers in all directions. It almost knocked me down!

**Holy sh-**

_Max…_

**Oh, sorry…**I thought distractedly.

I stared at him, totally not believing what I had just seen.

"What?" Ig said, feeling my gaze.

Just then it got dark- the sky getting cloudy, the sun being covered by storm clouds.

I looked over at Fang. His hair was rustling in an unfelt wind.

His eyes were pitch-black.

Fang could still of course, so he knew I was looking at him at him.

He turned his eyes toward me and winked.

"It's about to get a little wet."

Right on time- BOOM!

Thunder crashed and it started to pour.

I got in one last punch before lightning crashed down and fried every Eraser in sight.

And just as quickly as it had started- it stopped.

I looked up at the now beautiful at the now beautiful blue sky.

"This power sure comes in hand huh?"

I looked back to Fang on my right.

He had a deep cut across his forehead.

"Yeah- how'd you get this?" I said pointing to his forehead.

"Hm? Oh. One got a good swing at me while I was busy."

"Ah"

I reached out my hand to heal his little war wound, but he waved it away.

"Later-let's get the others and get outta here."

I sighed. This place was so beautiful, even with the Eraser ashes. I didn't want to leave.

"Alright"

I went over to Gassy, who was with Angel, being the good older brother he is.

"Are you sure you're okay Ang?"

"Yes Gassy. I'm fine. Don't be such a worry wart."

I smiled, over hearing their daily conversation.

"Angel, Gassy is just being nice." I said as I came up beside them.

"Are you guys ready to? We're gonna be heading out soon."

"Akay Max!"

I turned to see if the others were ready- and caught Fang staring at me.

He quickly looked away- and I could've sworn I saw a blush.

**Oh my- was the almighty Fang just blushing?! I think so!...**

_He ha feelings and emotions too you know, Max._

"We're ready to go Max- it's all you now."

Iggy was standing beside me, his sightless eyes filled with pride, probably at his insane display of power.

"Yeah okay- let's go."

Since we all can't fly and don't all have super speed, Iggy and I combine powers. We found out we could do this when we were ten.

We were playing tag. Iggy and I had run into each other in our wild dash- and decided teem up. He was carrying me as he flew above everyone. But Fang- who was it- had morphed into a hawk and was gaining on us- so all I thought about was going really fast- and bam, I looked back and Fang was nowhere to be seen.

How can that make the entire Mix fly at super speeds at the same time, you might ask?

Well, Fang not only mimics powers, he can also relay them.

So with Iggy and I combining our powers and Fang giving them out- the whole Mix can fly at the same time.

Confusing and long- I know- but it works.

_What did you say?!_

**Nothing a voice would understand.**

_So cruel…._

I laughed- I guess out loud, because everyone turned to stare at me.

"What? Can't a girl talk to her voice anymore?!"

They all rolled their eyes-except Nudge, who laughed and said-" You get weirder everyday Max."

"Thank-you captain obvious!"

"Shut-up Iggy"

I just smiled and shook my head.

"Alright! Who's read?"

"ME!" called Angel's sole answer.

"Oh, I thought that was another group answer"

We all laughed at that- Angel can be so adorable sometimes. And sometimes she can js8t creep you out.

We stood around in a circle.

Iggy, Fang, and I stepped forward.

I held Iggy's hand- and our clasped hands started to glow. Fang placed his hand over ours and closed his eyes.

Whenever we did this- I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Like falling of a building- not that I would know what that's like but still, it felt like my stomach went up into my throat. I don't know- I just felt weird.

Fang opened his eyes and pulled his hand away- a golden orb floating in the air.

Carefully each one of us placed a hand on the orb and felt the power rush through us.

Angel, Gassy, and Nudge loved this part best. They always started laughing at the tingling feeling they got.

On the flip side- Fang, Iggy, and I were always to worn out to get excited. It takes a lot out of a person- to get their power used up and then thrown back in them.

I steadied my spinning head by taking a deep breath. I always got really dizzy too.

"Okay guys. Let's go."

We shot into the air one by one.

Though I was sad to leave my now demolished birthday sight- I was happy to be on the move again.

Especially traveling through the air at supersonic speeds!

* * *

Alrighty! Tell me watcha think!!!!!!... please? 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Flying. The one thing we can't do on our own-except Iggy. But when we get the chance, we take full advantage of it.

Of course we have to fly super fast so other flyers don't see us, but sill, it's amazing.

Feeling the wind through your hair, soaring above the clouds. There's nothing better-except maybe going super fast! You should try it.

Oh, right. Never mind.

Anyway, no matter how much we love to be in the air, it's only temporary.

"Hey Fang! W gotta land soon!"

Fang angled closer so he could hear me over the rushing wind.

I repeated it. This time he nodded and moved to tell Iggy and Gassy, while I went to tell Angel and Nudge.

"Oh, Max! Do we have to!?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry girls"

**I wish they could have had a normal life. But Oh NO! Those sicko scientists just had to experiment on innocent little kids!**

_Everything is done for a reason Max. Just think, you never would have met Fang, Iggy, Gassy, Nudge, Angel, or even Total if they hadn't taken you._

I had nothing to say.

It was right.

If I hadn't been taken from my biological family, I wouldn't have met my true family. And without them, I'd be nothing.

As I thought about what life would be like without the Mix- I looked at my family.

Angel was laughing at Gassy who was trying to do a back flip, but wasn't succeeding.

Nudge and Iggy were talking and laughing- more like Nudge was talking, and Iggy was laughing.

And Fang. My silent comrade. He was flying on his back, his arms behind his head.

**He looks so peaceful, so calm. He is sooo hot-WHOA!!!!WHAT?! Did I just think that?!**

_Ummm- let's see….Yess!_

Fang turned his slightly to smile at me- lighting up my already sunny day.

**What would I do with out him?**

_Probably be in love with Iggy…_

**No I would no-Wait, I'm not even in love with Fang.**

_Mmhmm._

**I'm not!...I think…No I'm not! That'd be too weird!**

I pushed the thoughts-and more importantly, the Voice- out of my head and looked down at the vast expanse of Cliffside.

Right below us was the perfect cave-hidden from the ground.

Erasers don't have wings either. They don't know about our little power combining secret.

"WHOA! Guys-follow me down!"

I aimed for the cave opening and landed neatly inside.

But was knocked to the floor by Gassy who had attempted to dive bomb into the cave.

"Ouch! Gassy!"

"Sorry Max- got a little carried away! It was soo fun though!" Gassy said as he jumped up and ran to the entrance to wave Angel down.

The others followed, Fang landing last.

All I really wanted to do was sleep, but I knew that was out of the question.

The kids were hyper and full of energy! Perfect.

A brilliant plan arose in my head- a plan to keep Ang, Gassy, and Nudge busy for a little while.

"Hey guys-why don't you go look for firewood. Whoever gets the most- gets a prize!"

Of course, at the mention of a prize- the three of them ran out of the cave.

All hail the mighty Max!

Okay, so the plan wasn't that good- but it'll work.

I don't really worry much about the kids being outside alone much. If need be- Gassy'll just blow up any danger.

"Hey-Ig-"

I turned to see that he was already asleep in a corner- Total by his side.

"Guess it's just you and me for a while." Fang said

I walked over to where he was sitting against the wall, one knee bent.

"Yep" I sighed as I sat down.

I looked at his face and saw the cut from before.

"You should let me heal that now."

He glared at me- but nodded his head, his long black hair flopping into his eyes.

"Okay-this may sting a little…"

I placed my hand over his cut and closed my eyes. I focused my energy on the wound and healing it.

My hand got hot and then felt ice cold in the next instant.

When I opened my eyes, Fang was grinning at me.

I pulled my hand away, and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He said his grin shrinking to just a slight lift of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, come on!"

"Nothing-really" his grin was completely gone now.

We sat there, enjoying the companionable silence.

I could tell something was on his mind- I just didn't know what.

He startled me out of my reverie by saying-"Sorry your birthday got messed up."

He was looking at his hands- a nervous habit he didn't have before.

"It didn't. In fact- I think it was the best so far."

Fang turned to me slightly shocked-which meant that one eyebrow was barely raised.

"Yes it was- Ari and-"

"Oh that was just a minor inconvenience-besides it added a little adventure to the day. And now I'm with my best friend. As far as I can tell- my birthday has been pretty good."

"Really?"

I nodded. I meant it too. Honestly- I had never really celebrated my birthday- mainly because I didn't know my real one. So this was technically my first birthday party.

_Possibly your last._

**Excuse me!**

_Nothing- I didn't say anything…_

"Well, good thing I came to the rescue with the lightning- otherwise, it wouldn't have turned out so good."

"Excuse me! You did not ' come to the rescue! You just used your powers to get out of physically fighting."

Fang stared at me and pointed to his forehead- where there had previously been a large gash.

"Okay, fine. Let's make a bet shall we?" I said.

"Okay"

_You guys are so immature._

**Oh-**

_Shut-up yeah I got it…Zipping the lip._

"Let's see who can knock out the most Erasers _without_ using their powers. The loser has to do whatever the winner says for a day."

He was grinning as though he had a trick up his sleeve.

**Well, so do I!**

"Done!" Fang said-thrusting his hand out.

We shook on it and the bet was set!(hey!! that rhymed!!

We sat in silence- the only sound was Iggy snoring-or was that Total? I couldn't really tell.

"Max! MAX!!!"

I stood up to see Angel, Gassy, and Nudge running- more like stumbling- towards the cave with armfuls of firewood.

They all rushed into the yelling and fighting about who won and who didn't.

"Whoa! Guys-ssh don't wake Iggy up."

"Too late" he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Angel went and hugged him, saying" I'm sorry Iggy- it was all Gassy's fault!"

"HEY! Nuhuh! It was you too Angel!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yeahuh!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yea-"

Gassy and Angel were cut of by Iggy's hand over their mouths.

"You two put a sock in it! I have a killer headache already- I don't need you two adding to it!"

"I'll start lighting the fire" Gassy said, easing his way out of Iggy's grasp.

"And I'll help Nudge count logs. Right over logs-with Nudge---right here."

Iggy sighed and laid back- asleep in two minutes.

Later that night:

"So Max-what's my prize?"

It had turned out that Nudge had won.

Gassy had been setting things on fire and Angel was busy making a crown of flowers for Celeste instead of looking for firewood like Nudge.

"Yeah Max- what's her prize?"

I glared at Fang for not helping with this one. But he only grinned in reply.

_Think Max- what do kids love that is really sticky?_

**Candy?**

_Ding Ding Ding- we have a winner._

"You get whatever you want at the next candy store we see."

"Omigod! YAY!!I'm gonna get like 50 lollipops, gummy worms, chocolate-"

I smirked at Fang as Nudge went on ranting about different types of candy.

"Nudge- I honestly think you have enough energy. You eating that much candy would scare Satan himself!" Iggy said with a jacket covering his ears from the noise.

We all laughed while Nudge crossed her arms and glared at Iggy, who just continued to cover his ears.

_Enjoy them while you can Maximum. You won't be with them much longer…_

That was the last thing I remember before my brain practically exploded and everything went black…….

* * *

Okay!! Please-please-please...Tell me what you think!

Akay! thnxyy


	5. Chapter 4

U kno…writing this story has been pretty fun!! I should've stopped paying attention in class and written this a looong time ago! Anyway-Chapter 4 coming atcha:

Chapter 4!:

Fang's POV:

Okay, so her birthday may not have turned quite as I had planned, but she told me it was the best she'd had so far. And that's all that mattered.

Of course, she probably doesn't think that now-after her latest brain spasm, which left her unconscious might I add.

**Wait, she's moving!**

"Max", I whispered.

"Hmm-Fang?" she squinted through the dark to see.

**She's so beautiful-even squinting.**

Mmhmm. You okay?" I brushed the hair out of her face.

"Yeah-I guess." She was looking out at the starry sky, the moon was covered though.

She hated it when the moon was covered. But she also hated it when it was clear-said it was too boring that way.

**Hmm- I know what'll cheer her up!**

I thought about a night years ago, when we had been in Texas. The night sky had been a purple shade, white lightning flashing every now and then-the moon a dusty orange.

While the Mix was sleeping, we had stayed up to watch the storm pass.

She had loved that.

So I focused on that night-and within seconds, it started to rain. The sky went from dark blue to purplish maroon. The clouds cleared away from the moon-and lightning crashed through the clouds not far.

I looked at Max.

Her eyes were sparkling as she looked from me back to the stormy night sky.

To me- she's more beautiful than the sky I had created for her. She was glowing in the moonlight and occasional lightning.

I always to make her smile and keep that smile on there. I hated it when she cried-which she rarely does. But when she does, on those rare occasions, her tears would make me want to change the world so it wouldn't hurt her anymore.

But I knew I could never do that. So I just had to hope that what I could do- change the sky for her- was enough.

MAX'S POV:

As I looked outside the cave at the newly raging storm- I couldn't help but think of how much Fang had done for me. Not just today-but everyday.

_Do you see now Maximum?_

**I don't know what I see…**

Fang has been my best friend for-well-ever. I've never known what it's like without him-and I hoped I never would.

I pulled my away from the sky of my dreams, to look at- the _guy_ of my dreams.

_Finally! Give the girl a cookie!_

**Ha-Ha-guess we've got a genuine comedian on our hands!**

_You didn't let me finish!...I'm p-pr-proud of you!_

**REALLYY!!?? Well, that's a first.**

_I know- but it's true. Figure I'd tell you now, before it's too late._

**Before what's too late?!**

_Nothing…Just-nothing._

**Well….Th-Thank you.**

_Your welcome, Maximum._

"Fang, I'm sorry."

He looked at me with a slightly confused expression.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not being able to pay you back-for….for everything you've done for me."

He thought for a moment, and I thought he wouldn't answer-like usual.

But my quiet Fang surprised me. He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes.

"Max, you already have paid me back. So much so- I'll owe you for the rest of my life. Max, you helped me understand what-"

"Hate to break up this oh so touching moment- but I have a speed demon to catch."

**Why?! Why does Ari always ambush us when I'm just starting feel hopeful…Oh right! He's Ari…**

Ari stormed into our cave-followed by…..us! Clones of my entire Mix, all the way down to Total.

"I'd like you to meet- you. I'll let you have a moment to get acquainted"

With that-The Mix 2 charged at us, displaying the same powers we had.

**This is going to be a _little_ tricky…**

Okay- a little Fax momentum going on! Darn Ari!!Grr! Review please! 3


	6. Chapter 5

Okayyy Ppl! This is a loooong one! And I do mean Long!!-took up like 19 pgs in my notebook! Be ready to read!!

oh-and thnx for the reviews!!

Chapter 5:

Max's POV:

I sprang up and moved to wake the Mix up, but found they were already up and ready for a fight.

I turned around and let the fight begin.

Iggy2 shot into the air and landed right next to the original Iggy(Iggy1). They started throwing punches immediately and got absorbed in their own fight.

Gassy1 lit his ready fists on fire and went after Gassy2 who did the same.

Fang1 and Fang2 where involved in a deadly glaring fest. Before Fang2 had time to blink, Fang1 was in him, slamming his head on to the cave floor.

Now it was just me and my girls vs. Max2 and hers.

Angel2 stepped forward politely- and kickedAngel1.

"Ouch! Ooo You!" Angel pounced on Angel2, punching her hard in the stomach.

Nudge2 screamed, making everyone slam their hands over their ears.

Everyone except Nudge(the original-that is).

"Oh please…" Was all she said before she ran forward and pulled Nudge 2 by her hair.

_And there were two…_

**No commentary please.**

_Sorry…_

We circled one another, sizing up the enemy.

"We're not so different-you and I"

"Really?! I wouldn't have guessed-I mean, your only my clone!" I said

My hands balled into fists.

**She doesn't know what she's getting into!**

"Really. The only difference is that I'm stronger than you both mentally and physically." Max2 was grinning at me-her eyes merciless.

"Bring it on then." Was all I got to say.

I saw her plan of action before she moved.

She went to sweep around and get me from the side, but I duplicated her move and we ended up switching places.

"Hmm" was her reaction.

**Odd**

_Quite…_

I charged at her, managing to get a good punch to the ribs before she sped away.

I whipped around and saw her speed out of the cave, out into the cliffs.

**Fine-be that way!**

I ran after her-catching up so quickly she obviously wasn't expecting-because she had stopped to sit down on a boulder.

When she saw me standing in front of her, she jumped up and ran towards me.

This time I stayed put. We weren't going to get anywhere by avoiding each other.

She managed to get me in the jaw with her fist before she doubled over from my knee slamming into her stomach. I smashed my elbow down on to her spine, making her fall to the floor. I kicked her a few more time while she was still down.

I kneeled down and turned her onto her back.

"Who's stronger now?"

She groaned and I punched her-hard- in the face, leaving her unconscious.

"That's what I thought"

I stood up and ran as fast as I could back to the cave- and found the others had moved outside too.

Lightning crashed down-exploding on the surface of the cliff close by.

**Fang's pissed.**

I looked for him-and saw him, or one of him, dodging a fist flying towards his face. Both of them were relatively messed up-one with a huge cut across his cheek and a quickly bruising eye- the other with a cut lip, bloody knuckles, and a shirt partially ripped off.

**Not that I mind.**

Gassy 1 and Gassy2 were throwing flames at each other, both getting more and more impatient with each throw.

Nudge1 and Nudge2 were really going at it. They were rolling and punching, dodging and kicking.

Ig1 was levitating in the air, a shield glowing around him. Iggy2 was standing on the ground looking up at him-clearly pissed off.

**This is pointless! There has to be a catch! It's just too easy!**

I was doing laps around the battle scene…when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see Max2 keeping up behind me. So I was now running backwards, dodging bullets of fire, keeping tabs on the mix, and trying to lose Max2….

Don't ever say I'm not a good multi-tasker.(spelling??)

But then I glimpsed something out of the corner of my eye. Something flashing in the now constant lightning.

I turned my head slightly, still watching Max2, to see what it was.

Then I saw it again! Only somewhere else on the Cliffside.

**What is that?...**

Then it dawned on me!

**GUNS!!**

In that split second that I froze in surprise, Max2 had me.

She punched me in the ribs so hard- I heard a crunch. I gasped in pain, but was cut off by a fist slamming into my jaw.

I stumbled from the force of the punch, and fell completely to the floor when her boot slipped behind my heels.

I landed with a thud and that same boot was now pressed against my throat, slowly suffocating me.

"STOP!" A voice yelled somewhere out of my line of vision.

Max2 immediately lifted her foot from my throat.

I sat up-gasping for air.

I looked around and saw the Mix2 standing obediently away from My Mix-all of which were breathing heavily, bruised, cut, bloody, burned(in Gassy's case), and just generally battered.

I stood up and edged closer to them-wiping the blood from my mouth with my sleeve.

"Max, Max, Max! When will you learn? You can't win! They-" Ari said pointing to our clones-" they were just a decoy. A distraction! Ha! And you fell for it!" He said in a sing song voice.

_Idiot.._

**You're becoming more and more like me everyday!**

_God help me!_

I grinned, which was a BAD idea.

"Why are you grinning!? YOU shouldn't be grinning! I should! I juts won! I beat the almighty Max!" Ari pointed to where I had seen the guns before.

"We're surrounded by 50 Erasers, all ready to take you and your precious Mix down!...Unless….you come with me. And believe me-you'll never escape this time. I mean- what they got waiting for you-phew! That's some heavy stuff."

**I knew it! He knew we couldn't get out of this with a fight. And now-now it's up to me…But the way he thinks!**

The Mix was staring me- fear in their eyes. Even in Fang's.

I looked up at Ari, who was grinning smugly.

"Fine-I'll go," He laughed and signaled for two large Eraser's to step forward.

"Max! No! Your not going with him!" Fang whispered fiercely.

"No-Duh!" was all I whispered back.

"But-" I said to Ari, making the two Eraser's freeze."But, I want to say goodbye to my family.Alone" I tried to look sad, but hey! I'm not an actress! All I could do was hope ari was really as dumb as he looked.

He thought this over for what felt like forever, but was really only like 1 minute.

"Okay-Fine! But you only get two minutes!"

I nodded and moved into the cave, followed by the Mix.

I made sure nobody was too close- and turned to my utterly confused and frightened Mix.

"Okay, guys- here's the plan…."

You know!? My hand is really killing me! So I'll post the rest of what I wrote as chapet six tmrw! Mwuahaha! Don't you just love me!

Nah- I'll keep going! HeHe!

Chapter five-continued!

Two minutes later:

" You sure this is gonna work?" Fang asked, walking close by me.

"It has to. It's all we got."

"Great" he said, an uncertain look in his dark eyes.

I put my hand on his shoulder quickly to somewhat reassure him.

"Come on Maxey! The helicopter's waiting!" Ari was waving his hand impatiently

"ready guys?" I asked Iggy and Gassy. They nodded." Here goes nothing!" I sighed.

To Ari I said " The helicopters can wait!"

With that I grabbed Gassy and ran in a tight around the Mix as fast as I could-which is pretty damn fast, ask Gassy!.

Then Gassy trailed my path with fire-surrounding the Mix in a barrier of flames.

When we had closed the circle, Iggy put a strong shield around us.

I let go of Gassy, and tried to catch my breath.

Outside the shield-total chaos had corrupted. Yelling, running, shooting.

Inside the shield however, it was quiet and kind of slow motion.

"N-now Gassy!" I yelled.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

And then-

**BOOM!!!!!!**

Possibly the biggest explosion EVER went off. The shield which had previously glowed a kind of translucent blue-was now a shimmering red. And it was HOT! In the heat kind of way.

" I-I think it worked Max! It worked!" Angel yelled, not picking up any thoughts.

Gassy snapped out of his trance and jumped up and down yelling" That was totally AWESOME! "

"Holy Shit" was all Fang muttered. I smiled up at him and started to laugh.

Iggy let down the shield, laughing too.

But all the laughing ceased when we saw the remains of the explosion.

There was nothing around for miles. Nothing…….not even rock-just ash.

Now it was my turn to swear. "Holy Shit" I whispered.

"Guys let's get out of here! NOW! Please?!" Nudge practically begged.

Me and Ig combined powers and Fang distributed them.

Then we flew far and fast-for hours.

We never looked back.

(whoa! This is soooo frigging long!!I'm not updating for a while! Jk-probably Thursday)

I was on first watch that night- after much arguing with Fang.

I was looking at Fang actually. I had a bad feeling, ever since the explosion.

A feeling like I would never see him – or any of them – again.

Or at least for a very long time.

I had just dismissed the thought, telling my self I was just paranoid.

But I was wrong.

"You made a huge mistake earlier Maxey!" Ari growled as he entered our campsite.

I moaned.

"Don't you ever die! "

That was the last conscious thing I said that night.

Ari shot me with a dart before I saw his hand move.

Fang had woken up and was now pinned down my three Erasers.

"MAX! Ari leave us alone!!"

" Sorry loverboy-no can do! Orders are Orders.!"

My vision was blurring. I swayed.

I felt the bonds around my hands and ankles.

"No more running for you!" Ari snarled.

"please-please! Just let her go!" Fang begged.

**What?! Fang never begs!**

"Nuhuh Fangy- say buhbye!"

I was hauled up and thrown into a cage.

By now I could barely keep my eyes open.

_Goodbye Max…_

**Byeeee…voice.**

"buh bye Fang. Luv you…." I whispered.

" MAX!!Nooo!" Fang yelled in the distance.

Then everything went out…Even the voice.


	7. Chapter 6

Thnx for the reviews guys!!::smile:: Tell me what you think!

Chapter 6!:

Fang's POV (right after Max was taken):

"MAX!!!NOOO!!" I yelled, but she was already too far.

I closed my eyes, swearing to get her back- no matter what…

"Aw- poor Fang! He couldn't save his little girlfriend" Ari said as he walked towards where I was pinned down.

**I'll kill him if anything happens to her…I'll KILL HIM!**

Ari was now in front of me.

He looked down at me-who had a swelling black eye from one of the damn Erasers sitting on me. He laughed, and kicked me in the jaw.

Before I blacked out, I heard him say-

"Let's go-leave the rest of them, Max was the only valuable thing."

Then I was consumed by darkness…

Max's POV:

"Uuuggghhhh" I moaned. My head pounded and throbbed as I recalled the events of last night. The night from hell.

Let me just say- I've been re-capture multiple times, and I have never felt as bad as I did then.

I didn't want to move, let alone speak to anyone else who might be in here with me…

But I'm not exactly the luckiest person around- now am I?

"Duz-Duz! She's waking u-up!"

**DUZ!? What kinda name is Duz?...**

**Then again- what kind of name is Maximum Ride-or Fang, Iggy, Gassy, or Nudge…Angel is normal-sorta.**

Just thinking about them made me cringe from anger and sadness. I felt empty without them-even after only a day.

I tried to move my hands and ankles- but of course the cuffs were still on from when they had kidnapped me….'Cause that's basically what they did.

I opened my eyes finally, and looked at my surroundings.

I was in a cage- obviously- but in an empty, plastic room. At least I thought it was plastic.

There appeared to be no door, or windows- not even double sided mirrors. Just four clear walls. The truly odd part was that-there was no one outside the room to be looking in, so I didn't see the point.

Six other cages, all occupied with kids-of which I only three were awake- ranging from about my age down to around Angel's. Well, there were five _cages_ and one _tank_. As in see through, glass tank.

I was wondering why this boy-'cause that's who was in it- was in it to begin with, when a hand brushed my shoulder.

I swiveled around, to see a little girl trying to reach me through the bars. She was probably close to Angel's age, though she looked somewhat older than a six year old. She had jet black hair, pale skin, and oddly silver eyes that reflected the light-almost like metal.

"Hiya! Are you really Maximum Ride?! Like _the_ Maximum Ride!? 'Cause that would be so so so cool! Think bout it- I could be like' Oh yeah, I've met Maximum Ride-and you-ou didn't!' I would soo rub in their fa-" Luckily, she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

**Ummm- What?!**

This girl talked almost as fast as Nudge! I didn't here a word she had said- she talked that fast!

"Jeeze Ghiza!-don't scare her!" A boy my age told her. To me he said-" Sorry bout that. Ghiza here gets a little too excited around new people. Especially around people as famous as you." The girl tried to deny what he had said, but it just came out as a rumble through his hand.

**Me? Chyeaa- right!**

"You don't say?" was all I said out loud, though.

The boy grinned and stuck his hands through the bars, saying" I'm Duz, by the way. And this little demon here, is Ghiza." He looked at me, and I couldn't help but notice he had really cool eyes too. They changed colors everytime he blinked. One second they were red- the next, their green! It was hypnotizing.

I looked down at his hand, and held up mine-still in the handcuffs.

"Oh-"

"I can take care of that." A girl of around 8 said.

She had startled me, her voice coming from my other side.

"Really?" I asked her- I couldn't see how she could possibly get my handcuffs off.

"Really. C.C. can control metal- and since your handcuffs are metal, she can unlock them." I looked back at Duz as he said this.

I raised an eyebrow-not believing that this girl do it.

Just then I heard a click and looked down. My handcuffs were off and floating in front of me.

I snapped my eyes to the girl-C.C.- who juts smiled and said" Told ya so!"

" How come you can't unlock the cages, if you can control metal and all?" It was a sensible question-at least to me it was. But she just laughed.

"Their made of plastic, like this damn room. She can't do a thing to those."

I jumped again. This time it was the boy in the clear cage. I spun around and glared at him- but he held up his hands and pretended to back away.

"Do you guys mind not talking out of no where?! Your giving me a heart attack!"

C.C. laughed harder, but stopped when the previously sleeping girl in the cage across from me sat up and told her shut up.

She turned to me and smiled."Hi- I'm Basil-but they just call me Baz, Sorry about C.C., she laughs at everything."

"No I don't!"

"Do to!" Said the boy next to her.

"You'd probably laugh in your sleep if you ever slept!...I'm Coops.Nice to meet ya!"

He said, waving his hand before leaning back in his cage to go back to sleep.

Let me just say- by now, I was completely confused! So far, I had just gotten introduced to five different people without saying a word. I had no I idea who was who…

**Okay! So the red haired boy is Coops-no Duz….Right? And the little girl with silver eyes is Ghiza, Baz is the older girl- bet she's my age. The one who unlocked the cuffs is..C.C. and Coops is the boy with messy brown hair. Looks like everyone-except the boy in the clear cage.**

"Hey! Yeah you. What's your name? I've met everyone else…..Not you."

HE looked over at me-and I noticed that his eyes were all white, almost as though he were blind. But his eyes were different from Iggy's, they had the knowledge that was in everyone else's, instead of the blank look in Ig's.

White was the color of his eyes. Naturally-unlike Iggy's.

"I'm Daye." Was all he said.

**Oh, gee thanks for the hello.**

"Daye?"He nodded" Why are you in that-instead of a normal cage?"

**Wow-that's a question you here everyday…**

"I make myself invisible-just to drive the whitecoats crazy! I used to be in a normal cage- until they thought I had escaped, and put me in here so they could watch my every move." He said matter of factly.

**Look out world-we got a talker! Sheesh- he sure know's how to carry on a conversation.**

I was about to ask him something else-when a door opened and two Erasers walked in-one of them being Ari.

"Oh, lovely! It's _You!_" I said.

"Oh, don't act like you don't love me! It's so obvious you do." He grinned as he opened my cage door.

"wouldn't count on it."

Unfortunately, my ankles were still tied. Oops!

"Where are you taking me _now_?! " I managed to say, before I was dragged out of the room.

I saw all the heads of the kids I had just met swivel around to watch me get half dragged-half carried away down the hall.

**Boy-they sure know how to treat a lady!**

After two minutes of listening to Ari rant about how easy it was to catch me and how he was soo amazing-yea right!- I was thrown into a chair in an empty white room.

"Great-all I need is Jeb, and this is officially the best day ever!" I mumbled under my breath.

But who came in was NOT Jeb. Oh no- he would have been to predictable! Who I got was-

"Remember me Maximum?"

Some old guy I definitely did NOT remember.

"No. Should I ?"

He laughed a kind laugh- which I new was fake.

White coats were NOT kind. If anything, they were sick, cruel, demented monsters who didn't deserve a second of their lives.

But oddly- it seemed as though I knew this guy. Not by appearance-but his voice sounded familiar. "Oh-should say so Max. Considering how close we were." His eyes twinkled with a secret I couldn't I didn't know.

**That voice…I know it! But from where?...Where……**

"Oh, come one Max-it's not that hard. Use the brains in your head. I know you've got them. After all- I used to be in them."

Then it dawned on me….

"No…." I whispered.

"Oh yes Maximum." He said.

**The Voice-in person!**

**Duz's POV:**

It was about an hour since they carried Max out of here.

Even though I didn't know her very well, I was kind of worried for her.

Anyone would be worried, especially in this hell whole.

We've been here two years.

We as in-me(Duz), Ghiza, Coops, Daye, C.C., and Basil(Baz).

They got smart this time, after all our other escapes. And now we're screwed.

"Where do you think they took her?" Baz asked.

"I dunno. But I'd hate to be her."

Just then the door opened again-followed by Max and two Erasers, the same as before.

They threw her in her cage and after a few shakes of the cage-they left.

Max just sat there, staring at nothing for like five whole minutes.

I looked at Baz, who just shrugged.

"Max? Are-are you okay?" Basil asked.

**I have to get outta here! I have to get out-I have to get out…….NOW!**

That was the only thought running through my mind as I sat in my cage.

I barely heard Baz as she asked if I was okay.

I looked up at her, then looked at everyone else- who just stared back at me, eyes wide.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Daye asked.

"With getting out of here."

* * *

Yeah Yeah- I know kind of boring! But I had to set up for future chapters. Anyways- Review!! 


End file.
